Environmental Toxicology training at Texas A&M University is coordinated through the Interdisciplinary Faculty of Toxicology (IFT) which has faculty membership from all the major Life Sciences Departments. Preand postdoctoral trainees also participate in the multiple health science initiatives including the Center for Environmental and Rural Health (CERH), Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) and the Partnership for Environmental Education and Rural Health. All trainees will complete core course requirements in toxicology and satisfy IFT, departmental, and University academic requirements. Trainees will also participate in multiple enrichment activities which include: (a) participation in annual research symposia sponsored by IFT and CERH; (b) attendance at weekly [FT seminars; (c) participation at both regional (Gulf Coast) and national Society of Toxicology meetings; and (d) participation/attendance at other local, regional and national scientific conferences. Special emphasis on minority recruitment will continue to be an important objective of this grant. The proposed training program will provide a challenging research program focused on diverse areas of environmental toxicology that will be directed by ten co-investigators. Research programs of training faculty include: fluorescent/imaging analysis of toxicant and hormonally-induced injury (Burghardt); bioassay-directed analysis of endocrine-active chemicals and marine mammal genetics (Busbee); risk assessment and genotoxic mechanisms of PAH mixtures (Donnelly); gene-environment interactions and their modulation of embryonic development (Finnell); male reproduction and spermatogenesis (Johnson); development of clay-based technologies for toxicant-specific adsorption (Phillips); genetic and epigenetic modulation of vascular and renal cell proliferation and differentiation (Ramos); mechanisms of estrogen receptor-mediated gene expression and inhibitory Ah receptor crosstalk in breast cancer (Safe); mechanisms of heavy metal-induced neurotoxicity in cell culture and in vivo (Tiffany- Castiglioni); mechanisms and applications of organophosphorus degrading genes (Wild). The proposed training program will continue to provide trainees with a challenging academic and research environment that will prepare them for future careers in academic, industry and government.